I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bolt strikes for door lock mechanisms and, in particular, to a door-strike which includes a compensating member to eliminate door rattle while preventing excessive tightness resulting from fluctuations in the shape of the door.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Strike plates have long been utilized to facilitate smooth mating between the latch bolt of the door lock and the mating receptacle formed in the jamb of the door frame. Typically, the strike plate includes a forward camming lip which gradually forces the bolt inwardly until it reaches a mating aperture formed in the strike plate. Generally, this aperture is positioned over a receiving cavity formed in the door jamb although strike plates have been developed which include integrally formed receptacles extending from the rear face of the strike plate. Proper clearance between the edge of the door and the face of the strike plate ensures adequate depression of the bolt as the door is closing while positioning of the central aperture ensures full extension of the latch bolt upon engagement. Thus, proper clearance for the bolt within the central opening is necessary for full extension of the bolt while facilitating ease of opening the latch by minimizing the friction therebetween.
As a result of the necessity to maintain proper clearance for insertion of the latch bolt, the latch bolt may rattle within the central opening of the strike plate. Strike plates have been developed to eliminate the rattle by including projections which extend from the latch bolt receptacle of the strike plate against the flat edge of the bolt. Generally, these devices are manually adjusted to fixedly position the projection against the door bolt upon installation of the striker plate. Another prior known method of eliminating rattle is to include adjustment screws that permit the strike to be slidably adjusted to a fixed position according to present requirements. However, both of these methods can prove cumbersome when temperature and moisture differences between the outside and inside of the door cause it to continually change its shape through warpage and shrinkage.